Beginning of the End
by Rem Havoc
Summary: 3 years after CoS Ed and Al go home.Only to find that some of their loved ones are dead or are enemies.
1. Start

1_Disclaimer : I do not own Fma _

_Beginning _

It's been three years. Ed and Al returned to Amestris only to find it in the worst possible condition.

Everything was in ruins.

Risenbool, Central, Lior, Dublith, and all the countries.

They arrived in Central and looked for anybody they new. No one. Everyone was gone. Or so they thought.

"Brother, what do you think happened here."Al asked, "Do you think there was a war?"

"No this is worse."He answered as he started walking down the ruble covered street. The boys walked for an hour until they heard,

"Long time, no see guys."

END

ch. 1 coming soon


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Chapter 1_

Whose there!?!" Edward shouted.

"No need to shout," The figure said as he started to walk out, "Here I thought you were a genius,

but you can't even figure out who I am."

"Who are you?"Edward whispered.

The figure was out of the shadows completely. The brothers Elric stood in shock as they saw him.Maes Hughes. Alive and in the flesh standing only three feet away.

"But how?" Alphonse asked in horror as Hughes walked closer to them.

"Not too long after the both of you left things went...downhill. People started drinking blood, they started raising the dead, and made other the way they are."

"That's impossible. You can't..."

"Nothings impossible. I'm back aren't I.. I bet your wondering what happened to everyone else right?" The boy's...er...men just stared at him. "The only one's that aren't dead or bloodsuckers are Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, and Ling Yoa."

"What about Winry, Pinako, Ranfan, hell, even Mustang. What about them?"Edward asked finding it very hard to believe only three of their friends are alive.

"Well Pinako died a few days before this shit started. As for the others, they're bloodsuckers." Alphonse started to shake. He couldn't believe what he heard.Nearly everyone was a bloodsucker.

"What about your family?"He murmured.

"Oh. Them." Hughes started, "Remember that house that fell down in front of you guys after coming out of the underground city. The people that Al tired to bring back."

"Don't tell me..."Edward started.

"Gracia and Elycia were inside." Hughes smiled after explaining the whole story. Not what you would expect from him.

Edward was shocked. He couldn't believe any of this._It's a dream. A very bad dream._ He thought.

"What about you then?"Edward asked with as much confidence he could muster up.

"A bloodsucker."Before the brothers could even blink or look shocked, Hughes had a hold of Alphonse, "Since I was taken away from my family, I'll take yours from you."

And with that said Edward was standing alone.

_End Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: If I owned them I would be very happy. But I do not, so I am sad very sad._

_Chapter 2_

"_AL!!!"_

"_BROTHER! HELP!"_

The memory was clear in Edward's mind. Al getting dragged off, while he just stood there.

"Why didn't I do anything?"He kept asking himself, "Why was I so useless?"

"Why are you talking to yourself, Edward?"

"Whose...Havoc?" Edward turned to see himself face-to-face with a very beat up Jean Havoc.

"Long time no see, huh? Probably didn't expect this when you returned, did ya?"

"He took him..."Was all Edward could say.

"They took Al, didn't they?"

"I just stood there and watched 'Hughes' take him."

"Sorry Ed, but he's probably one of them too now." Havoc looked down at Edward. He couldn't tell what his expression was, but Havoc knew it was one of sorrow, guilt, and rage.

"No! He wouldn't let them do that!" Edward thought of running as far away from this city as possible, but he knew he would most likely be killed.

"I want you to follow me, alright."Edward nodded at Havoc's request, "Your gonna have to be as quiet as possible, got it?" Edward nodded again as they walked into the building to their right.

'_Where's he taking me?'_ He asked himself.

They soon came to an extremely dark and damp hallway. Havoc made sure noone followed them as he tapped the floor.Both Havoc and Edward stepped back as on of the tile's lifted up.Edward looked surprised when he saw the face of a battered and bruised Ling Yao.

After two minutes of staring at eachother, Havoc pushed Edward in and shoved the tile back to it's place.Edward fell in on top of Ling, but both soon gained their composure and tried to lift up the tile. Edward was utterly confused; why didn't Havoc come down with them? Unless they were followed.

Outside...

"What an unpleasant surprise. I come looking for Fullmetal and find you instead."Havoc was in deep trouble, Roy Mustang found out where they were hiding.

"Sorry but he's not here.Can I take a message?"

"You know your in no position to making jokes."Mustang commented, "Now why don't you tell me where everyone is."

_Good. He didn't see how to get in._ Havoc thought to himself, "Why would I do that? You would just turn them."

"I know their here. Now be a good dog and tell me."

"I'm some damn dog of the military anymore. Besides, how can I be that if the military isn't around anymore?"Havoc was too busy being a smart ass to notice that Mustang put his glove on.

_End Chapter 2_


	4. Chapter 3

1_Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!_

_Chapter 3_

"Damn. How much further do we have to walk?" Edward asked the limping man in front ofhim. They have both been walking for at least ten minutes and it was getting on Edwards nerves.

"Complain one more time and I'll let those monsters have you."He replied.

"Sorry, I'm just upset. It's not everyday you see someone you care about be taken away."

"It is now. A few days ago we saw Sheska killed right in front of us by 'Falman' and we actually saw how all of this started. You didn't." Edward could tell just by how Ling said it, that he had changed a lot.

"Are you, Hawkeye, and Havoc the only survivors?"

"There are some others. Some of the people that live in Central survived this ordeal.But I'm surprised there were more than 10 in Central alone."

"Only 10?"

"Yeah."

With Mustang and Havoc

Havoc was on the ground forcing himself up into a sitting position. He had been attacked by Mustang's Flame Alchemy. Needless to say he was happy to have minimal damage.

"Are you going to tell me were Elric is, or do I have to burn you some more?"Mustang asked smugly.Havoc was now standing up and leaning against the wall to his left.

"Again, I have to tell you I would never say where they were?" Havoc asked.

"Really, why do you bother to protect them?All of you will either die or join us and live forever."Mustang said. He knew Havoc wouldn't be telling him anything. So with that said he turned around and started to walk out of the building.

With Ling and Edward

Edward looked around in shock. How could they make a large underground level with bedrooms,bathrooms and without any of 'them' knowing?

"How did you do all of this?"Edward finally asked.

"Fletcher did this. Poor kid, after nearly a week of making our, uh, home, he was bushed."

"So Fletchers here too?"Edward asked after looking into a small bedroom.

"Yeah." Ling had stopped by a door and started looking in, "Hey, is she doing any better?"

Edward walked up beside Ling and looked in as well, only to see Riza Hawkeye sitting by a bed with Maria Ross on it.

"No, and she still hasn't woken up either." Hawkeye answered as she looked over to see Edward standing with the man who asked her the question.

"When did you come back?" She asked the shorter adult beside Ling.

"Earlier today."

"What about-"Edward cut her off.

"They took him." Was all he said before walking away. Ling was about to follow when Riza asked him a question.

"Where's Jean?" Ling looked down before answering.

"Someone followed them. He's probably holding 'it' off." Riza stood up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?"He asked.

"To help him. Could you find someone to look after Maria?" Riza asked.

"You are not going out there. You still haven't recovered from the last attack."

"Watch me." And with that she was gone. Ling was getting frustrated, he had to deal with a mopping Edward, find someone to take care of Maria, and hope to God Riza and Jean make it back alive.

"Man, life sucks."

_End Chapter 3_


	5. Chapter 4

1_Disclaimer: If I owned Fma, Mustang and Hawkeye would be together, Hughes would_

_be alive, and Havoc wouldn't be in a wheel chair. But sadly I don't own Fma_

_Chapter 4_

_Dammit Jean. Where the hell are you?_ Thought Riza Hawkeye after coming out of a different exit to find Havoc.

"Didn't think I'd see another subordinate today. I thought you were recovering from the attack two days ago." Roy Mustang was right in front of her.

She attempted to drop kick him, but failed. Now he had pinned Hawkeye to the alley's wall.

"You thought I would just stand around and let you one of you monsters kill Jean?" She was having a hard time breathing since she was attacked near her neck and chest.

"I guess you're right. You never were the type to stand around and do nothing."

"Don't act like we're still comrades." She stopped to cough a few times, "Now. Let. Me. Go."

"You think I would just let you go after spending nearly three years to find you." She coughed again, "Besides don't you 'lovers'?"

"Get off of me."

"Now, why would I do that? I thought you liked being close to me."

"Get off."

With Edward...

_It's all my fault. I should've helped him. _Edward was walking around the hallways seeing who else survived. So far he only saw Rick, the Ishbalian boy.

_Why didn't I go after him? Why did I just stand there like some helpless child? WHY?!?"_

He was screaming in his head. He hated that he'd been so useless.

"Edward? Is that really you? I thought you disappeared a long time ago?" Edward turned to see Rick. I guess you couldn't say he was a boy anymore since he was 14 now.

"I did, but I came back."

"Why would you come back now of all times. You could've stayed safe. Maybe you and Al can help us!" Edward grew a cold face when Rick mentioned Alphonse.

"I don't know if we could have. But Al's probably one of them now." Rick looked surprised when he heard those words escape Edward's lips.

"What?"

"You heard me. They took him the moment we got back and it's all my fault.If I did something he would still be here and not a monster."

With Alphonse...

"He's going to need to eat when he wakes up. Don't you remember how hungry we were. I mean how much blood did we actually drink?" Russell was stating the obvious about Alphonse's condition upon awakening.

"Know what Russ, you really get on my nerves when you do that." Brosh replied to Russell.

"Do what?"

"State the obvious and I know you do it to get on my nerves." Ran-fan walked in and decided she'd walk back out once she heard how pissy Brosh sounded.

"Like I care if it gets on your nerves! All I'm doing is reminding you that we need to get him some blood! After all you are pretty damn dumb since your blond!"

"Your blond too!!" (Sorry to any blonds who read this.)

"Whatever!"

_End Chapter 4_

_Sorry for the long wait. My grand mother's been in the hospital._


	6. Chapter 5

_You should all know I have no ownership of anything_

_Chapter 5_

_Where am I? I feel like I haven't eaten in days._ Thought Alphonse Elric as he slowly sat up.

"Bout time kid. Thought you'd never wake up." Alphonse looked up to see Falman. Alphonse was utterly confused. Why was he here? Where was his brother?

"Where am I?" He asked starting to remember the events from earlier.

_Flashback_

Alphonse was being carried into an alley way by Hughes. He was struggling to get free, but sadly he couldn't.

"Let me go!" He shouted. He looked at the monster carrying him. He was surprised when the man did in deed let him go,

"Listen to me. When you wake up later do not, I repeat, do not drink any blood got it?" Alphonse stared at the man dumbfound. Whatis he talking about?

"What?"

"Trust me. If you don't drink any blood after you wake up, you'll still be human, but with vampire abilities." Hughes was going to continue but Alphonse asked him a certain question.

"What do you mean?"

"When those things brought me back, I was human. Then they transformed me. After I woke up I didn't drink any blood so I'm still a human. Not some heartless monster." Hughes looked at the younger man hoping he'd understand.

"If your still human then why don't you help other humans?"

"Those monsters don't know I'm not one of them. Please Al, you gotta help me on this."

_End Flashback_

"Hey Al, you in there?" Falman was standing right in front of him. Alphonse took the time to look around. The only other people he saw were Winry and Hughes.

"Let's go get ya something to drink. You are thirsty aren't you." Alphonse nodded, then looked over at Hughes.

"Hey I'll take to get somethin' to drink." Said Hughes walking closer to the two, "ComingAl?" Alphonse nodded again, then jumped up and walked out of the room with the olderman.

"He's been helping a lot lately. Usually Maes is sitting in the corner." SaidWinry as she stepped closer to Falman.

"Yeah. I noticed that too."

Back with Edward...

"Will you two stop asking me questions about where I was!" Edward said as he stomped out of Maria's room. Rick followed him out, but Fletcher was told to stay and take care of Maria Ross by Ling.

"But you were in a whole other world! I just want to know what it was like." Edward turned to face him and sighed.

"Alright, everything was pretty much the same as here before this crap happened. The only difference was the name of the places. You happy now?" Rick put on a fake pout.

"Yeah, I guess." Rick decided he'd finally leave Edward alone to think.

"MY LIFE SUCKS!!!!!!!" Fletcher looked out the door to see who yelled.

He should've known it was Edward.

With Ling...

"They're older, shouldn't they be getting us out of trouble?" He asked himself aloud. He was walking down the same alley Hawkeye and Mustang were currently in.

Ling walked for a while until he finally saw them. Hawkeye was on the ground scooting away from Mustang. He wasn't sure if she had been bitten yet or not.

"I should've known I wouldn't get any information from you either."Mustang suddenly said breaking the silence, "Guess I'll leave and come back some other time." And with that he was gone and Ling was rushing to Hawkeye's side.

"Are you okay? Did he bite you?" He asked in a panic as Ling helped her up.

"I'm fine, and no he didn't bite me. Which is rather strange." She replied to his answer.

"Why are you even out here? You be in the bed next to Maria!" Boy was Ling mad. It almost made Hawkeye flinch.

"We still need to find Jean." She started.

"He's already back, now lets go."

_End Chapter 5_

_I swear what Ling said was not impling yuri, just that Riza should be in bed resting._


	7. Chapter 6

_You should know by now..._

_Chapter 6_

_Flashback_

"Get off."

Hawkeye was struggling to break free from the vampires grasp. But no matter what she did he held tight.

"I've spent three years, count them, three, trying to find you. I don't care about the others whereabouts just yours." She looked up at Mustang, what was he implying? Does he still have human emotion?

"I said, get-"

"Yes, I know. You've said 'Get off,' at least twenty times already." He stared at her for a few moments trying to figure out what to say. "I want you to kill them and quick."

"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye was confused by how he was acting.

"Maes and I still are human. I want you to take this and not tell anyone about our conversation." Mustang gave her what looked like a fake Philosophers Stone.

"Someone's coming..." She muttered as she got on the ground.

"What're you...I should've known I wouldn't get any information from you either."

_End Flashback_

"What exactly happened back there?" Ling asked as they walked into Hawkeye and Ross's room.

"I told you . All he did was ask where we are hiding and that's it." She was trying her best to convince him, but everything she said made him doubt her more.

"Are you sure. If he did anything else and you don't tell anyone, it could cause a lot of trouble." He watched her sit down on the bed as he was leaving the room.

"Trust me, if he did or said anything else I would say something. Alright." He nodded then left and shut the door behind him.

Ling walked down the hall until he found who he was looking for.Jean Havoc. With the added bonus of finding Edward at the same time.

"Hey Ling, where were you?" Asked Havoc, looking away from Edward.

"He went looking for Hawkeye." Edward answered for him.

"When did Riza leave?" Havoc asked looking from Ling to Edward.

"After she heard you were holding off Mustang." Havoc kept a strait face as Edward gasped.

"He was the one who attacked you." Havoc just stood there, refusing to say anything.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." He said walking in the direction of her and Ross's room.Ling grabbed him.

"She's resting. After the attack three days ago and whatever the Hell Mustang did, she's resting." Havoc just ignored Ling.

Hawkeye and Ross's room...

"Are you okay Maria?" Asked Hawkeye sitting up in her bed. A few minutes after Ling left she started coughing. "Maria wake up!"

Hawkeye tried everything she could to get Ross to awaken and sit up. No matter what she did Ross continued to remain asleep and coughing. After five minutes of coughing, Ross finally woke up and stopped.

"Are you okay Maria?" Ross was shaking uncontrollably as Hawkeye held onto Ross's arms.

"Yeah. I just started dreaming about how this all started."

_End Chapter 6_

_sorry I know its short_


	8. Chapter 7

_You know_

_Chapter 7_

_Three years ago..._

"Hey granny! I'm home. Granny." Winry just got home from going to Central to see the Elrics for last time. It's been awhile since there dog Den pasted away so she didn't expect too much noise. But none at all?

"Granny!?" You could say Winry was worried. Pinako never left without a note on the table by the door. It does seem strange to leave one if Winry was there, but she would leave one in case she came back early.

Winry decided she would look in her grandmothers room first. Winry found her, but screamed when she saw what was left.

Pinako Rockbell had been torn to shreds, hardly anything left. Winry fell to the floor crying. That was the worst thing she could do, since the killer was still there.

"Well what so we have here? A little girl with no one to go to? She seems like the perfect addition to the family don;t she Maes?" Winry turned when she heard the other mans name.

"Mr. Hughes?" She questioned while looking up at the men. What the other said was true, it was Maes Hughes. She had no clue who the other man was though.

"She does, doesn't she, Kimbly?" She looked from Kimberl- Kimbly to Hughes.

"You wanna do the honor or should I?" The other man asked Hughes.

"Go ahead...Why would I spoil your fun? You already killed her grandmother, why stop there?"Hughes replied.

"What..."

"That's right. I killed her and you are about to become apart of the family."

**Blackout**

_Central..._

Since Alphonse and Edward left Roy Mustang has been trying to find a way to destroy the gate, with the help of Armstrong of course. But something didn't seem right in that underground city. It always felt as if someone was watching their every move, besides their subordinates that is.

"Mustang I think we should leave for a while." Said Armstrong as he turned to face the shorter man behind him.

"You aren't getting scared, are you Armstrong?" Mustang asked looking at the circle before them.

"Someone's following us." Mustang looked up at the taller man.

"I know that. That's why we have a few of our friends looking for these people."

"What if they can't handle them?"

"Don't worry about them. They'll be just fine."

**BOOM**

Both men fell to the ground due to the explosion. As soon as the two looked to it's direction they saw Zolf J. Kimbly, Maes Hughes, and Winry Rockbell standing on top of a building with Falman, Fury, and Brosch on the ground around them.

"What the Hell is going on!" Shouted Breda as he, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Ross ran up to the two Alchemists.

Mustang and Armstrong stayed silent. They did nothing as the others gasped in shock as they saw Hughes and Kimbly, two long since dead officers.

No one moved, not even when Kimbly threw two rocks their way. The moment the rocks got near Armstrong and Breda they went off, killing the two and seriously hurting the others.

"All of you get out of here! I'll take care of this mess." But no one listened to Mustang. They all stayed in their stops looking at their dead friends.

"Didn't you hear me! GET OUT!!!" Still no one moved. They did however try to object, but was silenced when Mustang snapped his fingers and made a wall of fire between him and the exit.

_**End Chapter 7**_

_**just a little insight to what happened**_


	9. Chapter 8

**SORRY!!!One of my friends dads got shot in the head by his wife.She is**

**in jail, and my friend will most likely testify against her when theres a **

**trail. Thats why I haven't updated. Any way on with the story.**

_Chapter 8_

Ross had finally gone back to sleep after her coughing spell and Hawkeye was resting on her bed when she heard a knock on their door.

"Hold on." She said as she walked towards the door. Instead of letting the person in she stepped out.

"Jean, are you okay?" Hawkeye asked with much concern in her voice, after all she didn't know if Mustang told Havoc or not. But looking at the burns she thinks not.

"Yeah. What about you? He seemed really interested in finding you and no one else" She looked up at the man, she knew he would ask this. After all they've known each other for most of their lives.

"Yes. He just asked where we were hiding." Hawkeye looked away from the taller man, she hated having to lie to him.

"He didn't bite you did he?" Havoc looked at her neck, checking for anything not normal.

"No, besides if he did I would be with the rest of them wouldn't I?"

"I guess. I'm just worried.. I think their planning something. Usually when we didn't do what they wanted they'd kill us and you know that's true." She couldn't get away from that fact. That was their normal behavior, kill whenever they didn't get what they wanted.

"I don't know Jean. I hope they aren't planning something."

Vampires

"Maes...Why do you help the vampires if your still human? Couldn't you just leave?" Asked Alphonse as both he and Hughes walked to the surface.

"If they'd known they would've killed me. And I don't plan on dying again anytime soon." Alphonse didn't realize that they don't exactly tolerate traitors. When someone left, they hunt them down then kill the person, "Besides we need as many allies as we can get on the vampire side. We already got Denny Brosh, RanFan, Kain Fury, Roy, me, and you. But we still need more help on this side if we're gonna stop the vampires once and for all."

"Wait, Mustang's human too? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Hughes looked over to the younger man, trying to find an answer for him.

"Well, not all of us knows who's human or not here. I'm sure there are more of us, but we don't want to risk anything."

"But-"

"Maes!" The two looked around to locate the man that shouted Hughes name, until Alphonse saw Mustang running to them.

"Maes, I think I convinced Riza, but I don't think anyone else will listen to what we have to say. Oh! Hello Alphonse, we would have welcomed you and your brother back warmly, but-"

"It's alright. I understand." Mustang looked over to Hughes and gave him a questioning stare. Alphonse had no idea what was going on but stayed quiet.

"Alphonse, whenever Edward comes out from their hiding place, we need you to convince him to help us. Okay?" Mustang explained to the youngest of the men.

"Alright, but how will we know when he'll come out?" Mustang smiled.

"Simple. He'll probably just want to get away from everyone at any moment. And... You should be able to sense him outside of their shelter."

Humans

"They don't tell me anything, ask me questions I've answered twenty times already, and ask me about Al." Edward, of course, wanted away from the others, "They get on my nerves sometimes. All Mei-Chan wants to know about is Al."

Just like Alphonse promised, he was waiting for his brother outside of the building Mustang told him to wait at. He thought several time why he couldn't sense anyone on the inside of the building. Alphonse figured that they found a way to block their life forces.

"People just won't leave me alone." Alphonse heard his brother say as he walked out of the old, run down office building.

"What do you expect? I mean we've been gone for three years." Edward looked towards his younger brother, wanting to know if what he saw was really him speaking.

"Al! How are you here? I saw Hughes take you away."

"True, but you must listen to what I have to say, okay?" Edward nodded. "I am one of them...sorta. Maes transformed me but not fully. We are planning to stop the head vampires and we need more help, but there aren't too many humans that have vampire abilities. So we need more help from other humans. So far it's only Riza.." Alphonse held out the same as what Mustang gave to Hawkeye. Yet this one was on a chain.

"Is that a-"

"No it's not a Philosopher's Stone or a fake." Alphonse said cutting off his brother, "But it will help in weakening the vampires."

"Then why doesn't it effect you? You are one."

"Not fully. I'm still human, I don't drink blood. Maes refuses me to go near any thing with blood on it. Or anybody bleeding."

"So he's overprotective, huh?" Edward smiled. An actual smile, not some fake one.

End Chapter 8

**SORRY!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**ARGHHH!!!!!**

**Sorry**

_**Chapter 9**_

"So this thing can help? It's not just for show, right?" Asked Edward just after taking the red stone.

"Yeah it can help. Don't worry about anything for now. I will inform you of anything you might need to know." Alphonse said in to-cheerful-for-the-times mood. But unknown to the brothers they were being watched. Not by a vampire, but Jean Havoc.

"_So, this is what their planning, huh? A rebellion against the vampires. I should've known a few were still human." _He thought to himself. _"I should leave, but not when the world is crawling with vamps."_

He stayed for a while longer as the brothers talked, waiting for them to finish so he could make sure Edward got back un-noticed. It was a good thing he stayed too. If he hadn't the they wouldn't have noticed someone else coming. They continued talking as the other came closer. Finally when they did notice Alphonse didn't move, he just smiled.

"Hello Ranfan. How has your day been?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Crappy as usual." She smiled towards the brothers. But immediately got serious as she threw a kunai on the groung by Havoc's feet.

"Whose there!" She demanded. Havoc knew he had been found out, so he walked out of his hiding spot.

"What are you doing here, Havoc!?" Edward asked while Havoc just walked closer to them.

"Making sure you don't get in trouble. But it seems we have some allies on the vampire side, am I right?" He asked, "What I would like to know how you are still human?"

"Drinking blood is the final stage of transformation. If you don't drink any an hour after you wake up, you are still human." Answered Alphonse.

vamps

"Sir, we believe that Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang, and Alphonse Elric are plotting against us."

"Why do all of you think that, Falman?" Said a shadowed figure sitting in the back of a very large room, bowing in front of the figure are Falman, Brosh, Winry, Furey, and Kimbly.

"Mustang and Hughes are doing more than they've ever done. And they have both taken Alphonse to find blood." Replied Kimbly.

"And what reason would they have to betray me?"Their leader asked. Winry spoke.

"We believe they still have human emotions, sir."

"_Dammit, they figured it out."_ Furey thought to himself as he looked over to Brosh.

"We think they've found a way to stay human but have our abilities." Said Falman.

afterward

"What?" Hughes, Mustang, Alphonse, and Ranfan just got back to their base when Furey told them everything.

"It's true. They are getting suspicious of us.And they basically know we're still humans."

"Damn."Started Mustang, "How did you find out about this?"

"Falman requested a meeting with the leader, and Brosh and I went along."

humans

Hawkeye, Havoc, Edward, Ling, Mei-Chan, and Fletcher were gathered in an empty room discussing thing about Alphonse and the others.

"Are you sure that they are really human. What if this is some kind of trick?" Ling started out looking all around the room.

"Vampire eyes are normally fully dilated and show some red, right? I've seen Mustang change his eyes. And if you remember correctly vamps can't do that." Hawkeye said trying, and I mean trying, to convince Ling he's wrong.

"I still don't know. I'd have to see it myself."

end

**Sorry again. I've been busy with finals.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am so depressed right now...This will be a depressing chapter**

**Chapter 10**

Ling was still unsure of his friends. How can he believe that? These monsters have done nothing but cause them all pain and made them suffer. Now they say some are human and have been too afraid to do or say anything in fear of being killed. Bullshit.

"I can't understand why they would believe that shit! All those things do are...ARGHHH!!!Why are they being stupid?"Ling asked himself out loud, big mistake, "Those monsters kill our friends and only remaining family, and what do they all do? Believe those things, like some child would believe their parents every word!"

Ling continued to rant and walk around outside of their shelter. He was had a hard time trying to even pretend he believed what his friends said.

"Bunch of shit! All of it! Sometimes I wish one of them would kill me!"

"Your wish will be granted soon enough."

Ling sped around trying to find the person who had spoken only a moment ago. Unbeknownst to him the person was standing behind him.

"Hello. How are you this evening?"Ling turned around as fast as he could to see Russell. "Not answering.Fine by me. I only like to hear my victims scream for mercy,"

"Who ever said I would let you kill me? I'm not gonna die here."

"Then what was, "Sometime I wish one of them would kill me," about? You made it clear that you wanted to die."Russell smirked, walking closer to Ling.

Ling smirked back and pull out his sword, "If I was to be killed, I'd want to die by Ranfan's hands.Not yours."

"Too bad she ain't here. But no worries, I'll still kill you."Russell lunged toward Ling and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off!!!"

"What way do you want to die? Do you want: A. For me to inject poison B. Stab you until all your blood spills out or C. I crush all the bones in your body and leave you to die. Your choice."

""I don't exactly like those choices. How about D. None of the above. Or is that not a choice?"

Russell chuckled, "Why would I give you that choice? I'll pick for you. I choose A. Inject poison into your system." Russell moved his head closer to Ling's neck. He started to open his mouth as Ling started thrashing about violently.

"Get off!!!I don't want to die yet!" But it was too late, Russell had already bitten into his neck. Ling could feel the venom coursing through his veins.

"I expect you to be dead within three minutes. Not enough time for anyone to find you. Oh and there were two other choices. D. Become one of us, or E. Be our pet. But it's too late to choose one of them. See ya." And with that Russell left him to die alone.

"Dammit...I can't die yet...I...Have to..." Ling never finished his sentence.

Humans

"Has anybody seen Ling? I haven't seen him since our discussion." Hawkeye asked the people lounging about in a spare room.

"No and why are you up? You still need to rest." Havoc answered. Hawkeye ignored that last comment and looked towards Edward.

"No, he's probably being all moody like usual." Hawkeye didn't exactly like those answers.

"He probably went to one of the tunnels to think.. Now I'll say it again go get some, she walked off didn't she?" Havoc asked without even looking back.

"Yup."

"I swear if she doesn't get some rest she'll die of lack of sleep." Edward looked over at the man, not because he was talking, but because he was leaving the room.

"Don't bother. You know how stubborn she is." Edward told Havoc as he left the room.

"I know. I've known he longer than you, brat."

"BRAT!?!" Before Edward could jump up to attack the man, Havoc was clear across the shelter.

"Bastard..."

**End Chapter 10**

**Sorry I know short...But I've been very depressed lately**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yay!!!I'm updating!**

**Chapter 11**

Hawkeye had been searching all the tunnels for Ling.It's been at least three hours since the discussion. She made her way to the final tunnel, which happened to be the tunnel where they would enter from.

"He better not have left without telling anyone..." Hawkeye slowly made her way to the exit. It had been opened recently.

"Ling..." She climbed the latter and made her way out of the shelter.

As she walked down the alley next to the "abandoned" building she got a strange feeling. Hawkeye started around the corner when she was grabbed and pulled away.

"You don't want to see him...Trust me." Hawkeye looked up at the man who dragged away from the second alley.

"What are you talking about Roy?" She asked. Roy didn't make eye contact with her, he just looked away. At that moment she knew what happened. While Mustang was looking away she took this chance to run to see Ling. When she got there she froze up.

"Riza I told you don't want to see." Mustang said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Before he said anything else he turned her around and held her.

"What happened to him?" Hawkeye looked up wanting an answer.

"Russell, he...Was looking for me and the others but found Ling. I didn't find Ling in enough time to warn him that he was coming..." Mustang stopped when he felt Hawkeye shaking, " I

think Russell poisoned him, but I'm not sure." He looked down at her again. He might have human emotions but he doesn't have all of them. Mustang can feel sadness but not the way normal humans do.

"You need to get back to your shelter. I think Russell is still in the area." He felt her nod and she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Riza." Hawkeye didn't say anything, she just started walking back to the shelter. Mustang wanted to do something but knew it would be a bad idea with Russell close by.

Mustang walked to the alley Ling's body was in only to be to find Russell standing by it.

"Hey Roy. Where have you been?" Russell asked.

_Damn! I have to stall him long enough for Riza to get somewhere safe._

"Around...I see you had some fun today."

"Not really. Ling didn't really put a fight..." Russell stopped and sniffed the air, "There's another human around here."

_Shit! Riza hurry!_

"Come on. Lets go find her." Mustang stood still as Russell walked by him.

"Haven't you had enough fun today?"

"No, besides I'm starved."

"Then why don't you drink his blood?"

"Well I poisoned him...And you that our poison can kill us as well."

"So you poisoned him. Glad I didn't his blood."

_So vampires can be killed by there own poison.Thanks for that bit of info Russell._

"Yeah. When was the last time you ate?" Mustang looked over at him. After staring for a minute or two Mustang spoke up.

"An hour ago...I think."

"So whoever is out here I can have to myself. All right lets go find her."

_You had better be back there before he finds you, Riza._

"Fine by me...I can't sense her anymore. She's probably at the humans shelter by now." Russell looked back at Mustang.

"Probably, but I wanna make sure. Who knows. If we're lucky we might see where the entrance is."

"Yeah. Didn't think of that."

_Dammit!_

They walked down the alley Hawkeye left in only moments ago. Every so often as they walked Mustang would glance at Russell. When Russell would notice he would ask why he kept looking at him. Every time Mustang would just shake his head. The two walked up to the entrance of the old building. Russell sniffed the air again.

"I think she came in here." There was a small bang in one of the halls.

"At least we know what building it is." He started making his way to where the sound was heard. Mustang stayed in his spot.

_Riza.You'd better made it in._

**End Chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 12

**Update...Ow...Damn car wreck...**

**Chapter 12**

Havoc was walking through out the building looking in rooms and asking if anyone had seen Hawkeye or Ling. Sadly none of them had.

"Fletcher!" Said boy turned around and stared at Havoc as if he had grown an extra head.

"What is it Mr. Jean?"

"Have you seen Riza or Ling?" Fletcher was silent for a moment.

"I think I saw Miss Riza go to the hall of the second exit." Hearing this Havoc ran into the general direction of the hall running into several people along the way.

_Outside_

"_How will I tell everyone about Ling?" _Hawkeye hadn't gone into the shelter yet. Instead she was sitting on the other end of the hall, away from the entrance.

While she was sitting there Mustang and Russell had found her. And Russell was waiting for the right moment to go after her.

"You sure you don't want a bite? I know you've been interested in her blood."

"No..."

"_I had better make this count."_

"You okay Roy? You look...paler."

"I'm fine..."

"Alright, I'm going." Russell crept about half way there when Mustang yelled.

"Riza! Run!"This caused her to look up and spot Russell.Taking his advice she ran in another hall as Russell was turned around looking at Mustang.

"What was that for?!"

"I'm not letting you get her."

"If you wanted her blood so badly then why didn't you say something?!"

"I don't want her blood...I want you to stay away from her!"

"So we were right.You are still human. But now I know. What are you going to do about that?"

_Hallway_

"Why do I hear mens voices? Where's Riza?" He was about to open the exit when he heard one of the others open. Havoc rushed to it as fast as he could. When he got there he saw Riza and he was ready to chew her out.

"Riza, what the Hell were you thinking!?"

"Ling's dead..." Havoc's eyes widened.

"What? How did he...?" He got stuck on the last word. Honestly he refused to say it.

"Russell did it, I think..."

"Whose out there?"

"Russell and Roy..."

"What are they doing?"

"I think Russell was going to kill me, so Roy distracted him."

He was going to ask another question but decided not to when saw her face. Hawkeye looked scared, angry, and like she was about to pass out.

"Come on...You need to get some sleep...I'll tell everyone else about Ling..." She didn't say anything, she just nodded and walked off.

_Outside_

Russell fell to the ground with two small holes on the right side of his neck. He looked up at Mustang with so much hatred that you would think it could kill you.

"You traitor...Why did you...? Russell never finished his sentence. His head hit the floor as soon as the poison made it's way to his heart. Mustang started to walk away as he heard something cackle. It was Russell's body. It had started to vaporize.

"I guess I don't have to worry about hiding the body."

"Roy! Let's go!!"

"Maes...? When did you get here?"

"Dammit.You better be happy it was me and not some one else that saw what you did."

"What are you talking about...?"

"Everyone's out looking for you...The Head wants to talk to us."Mustangs expression changed immediately.

"Why would he want to talk to us?"

"Not just us, Al too...He must've gotten suspicious of us..."

"Dammit! Let's go..." Mustang took off before he could hear what Hughes had said.

"How many times did I say that before he decided to leave?" And with that he took off as well.

_Vampire's_

"You wanted to see us sir?" Asked Hughes as he, Mustang and Alphonse kneeled down before the Head.

"Yes. It seems some of the others don't trust you. How about you prove them wrong?"

"What did you have in mind sir?"Mustang asked.

"Roy...How about you kill...Riza Hawkeye." Mustang's eyes widened, "Will that be a problem Roy?"

"No sir." Hughes and Alphonse looked over at Mustang shocked at how he answered.

"Maes, How about killing Jean Havoc?" Hughes hesitated at first.

"I will sir." The Head looked over at Alphonse.

"Al, you haven't been here too long but some of the others already distrust you.To prove your loyalty kill your brother."

"Yes sir..." The Head turned away pleased with there answers.

"Very well...Leave. And don't come back until you've killed them."The three stood and looked at each other.

"Yes sir." And with that they disapeared.

**Yes I know short chapter just like Ed...But I can't help it.**

**Next chapter will be everyone's reaction to Ling's death.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I am really sorry for not updating.Don't kill me!!**

**I still do not own Fma...**

Hughes, Mustang, and Alphonse walked out of the leader's room and started for the doorway. The three were told to kill Havoc, Hawkeye, and Edward.The leader knew that if they didn't it was because they were still human on the inside and he wouldn't have it.

"Um, Maes?What do we do...?"Alphonse asked.He wouldn't be able to kill his brother and Mustang and Hughes couldn't kill their friends either.

"Simple...We don't kill them...We start the war sooner than expected..."He answered quietly.

"We just got the trust of Riza, Jean, and Edward...It'll be harder to get everyone else's trust now that they believe one of us killed Ling." Mustang said in a matter-o-factly tone.

"W-what...?"Alphonse stuttered out.He hadn't known about Ling. "When did-"

"Russell did it...I didn't get there in time to help him." Mustang said." Well, where are we going to stay Maes?"

"I don't know...Like you said only those three trust us...None of the others would let us in...So I guess we stay near their hideout for now...Until we fully gain everyone's trust."

"So that's the plan...?Just wait?"Alphonse asked.

"Yep, let's go..."The three walked off not knowing the were being spyed on.

"I knew it!!They've been...!!ARGH!!" Raved the spy."The Head will love to hear this."

_Vampire's...With the Head_

"Sir! Mustang, Hughes, and Elric are-"

"I know Vato...I've known all along..."

"But if you knew then why didn't you do anything...sir?" Falman asked. He had also found out that Mustang killed Russell and wondered if the Head knew that as well.

"I thought things would be...Interesting if I let them live." He said finally coming into what little light there was. "I tought things could get...Fun."

"But sir.Mustang killed Russell too!!We can't let that go by!!"

"Russell huh?...Oh well.He wasn't that much use of me anyway." The Head was now to where Falman could see his face..Falman gasped when he saw how it was.

"Surprised to see me? I thought you and the others might be."

"Archer..."

_Humans...Meeting Room_

"What?But how!?" Edward exclaimed." Who did it?!"

"Calm down Ed...I don't know how but RIza does.She mentioned something about Russell doing this."Havoc said

"Russell" Muttered Fletcher."Are you sure she didn't say someone else?"

"Sorry, but it was him...After killing Ling he attemped to attack her...But..."

"But what?"Asked Mei-chan.

"...Roy stopped him...But I don't know what happened after that."

"Where's Riza...?"RIck asked.

"She's resting-Ed where are you going?" He didn't answer, he just kept walking.Not only was he upset about Ling but he was angry that it was someone he trusted years ago that did it.

Edward walked down the hallways as fast as he could without running.As he walked he looked into the rooms trying to remember which one Hawkeye and Ross stayed in.Picking up the pace, he started to run. Nowing full well that the moment he found the room he wouldn't be able to stop. And of course right after Edward started running he found their room and tried to stop.But instead he crashed into the wall.

"Ow..That was smart..."He stood up and looked into the room, Ross was asleep once again but Hawkeye was awake and curled up on the bed.

"Riza? Are you okay?"Edward asked quietly, trying not to wake Ross.

Hawkeye looked up quickly to see who was there.But put her head back down upon seeing Edward's face.

"I'm fine Ed..." She answered quietly.

"What did Russell do to you?"

"He wanted to drink my blood...But Roy stopped him...Distracted him long enough for me to get away..."

"What happened after that?" He asked, trying hard not to shout.

"I don't know.I think Roy killed him."

Thank you for telling me..."

Edward turned around and started to walk off when Hawkeye asked him where he was going.He answered that he was going to his room.But instead of going in that direction he headed to hallway with the exit.

**End chapter.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating. It's not my fault.First in Decemeber my grandpa died, my grandma went to the hospital, and my dad had a heart attack.ALL IN TWO DAYS!!In Janurary I was in a car wreck.It wasn't that bad but my arms wouldn't stop hurting. THIS MONTH...My room is being redone and I have no computer.I'm useing my moms laptop which I don't get to use often.Why am I bothering to type this? I doubt anyone's reading this...**


End file.
